


Outlasting death

by Pawnshop57



Category: Outlast (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cannibalism, F/F, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawnshop57/pseuds/Pawnshop57
Summary: Coco Adel is a investigative reporter who get's an email from a mysterious email address about a possible new scoop for her job. Taking the opportunity, she get's in her jeep and travels to mount massive asylum. Unaware of the horror's that will await her inside.





	1. The email

‘Crime syndicate exposed’. That’s what the headlines said on the paper that day and coco was happily reading the paper on the couch in her apartment. Coco chuckled at herself as she read the paper. Coco was a reporter for a company she worked for. She had worked there for a year now since she was 17 and even in such short time she was able to make quite a lot of money. She had even been able to make the company quite famous from her work. Her boss had taken quite a liking to her that he had given her several raises. She lived happy in her apartment with her girlfriend Velvet who she even worked with. Speak of the devil, the front door suddenly opened and in came Velvet. 

“Hey Coco.” Velvet said.

‘Hey bun bun.” Coco said in response, earning a blush from her girlfriend.

“You promised you’d stop calling me that.” Velvet said embarrassed. Coco got up from the couch and put the newspaper on the coffee table.

“Well, I can’t help it. My sexy little bunny.” Coco said in a seductive tone while reaching around Velvet to grab her ass with both hands and squeeze. Velvets face lit up red as a tomato.

“Pervert.” Velvet mumbled. Coco just chuckled and kissed Velvet pashinatually on her lips. Coco squeezed Velvets ass harder as she broke the kiss and Velvet turned even redder if that was possible.

“Coco, please stop.” Velvet asked, embarrassed. Coco let go of Velvet’s ass.

“Okey, okey. I’ll stop, hehehehe.” Coco giggled and the two smiled at each other.

“I’m gonna go and check my email.” Coco said as she went to her room.

“Okey, I’m gonna watch tv.” Velvet said as she sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

Coco went into her room to check her email. Coco sat down in front of her laptop and entered her password. Which was of course ‘Sexy bun bun’. Coco went through her email to see if her boss had sent her any info about a possible new scoop for her job. However, the only email was from an address she didn’t know. Coco raised an eyebrow at this and opened the email.

 

“You don’t know me. Have to make this quick. They might be monitoring. 

I did two weeks of software consult at MURKOFF psychiatric system’s facilities in mount massive. All sorts of NDA’s I am very much breaking right now but seriously, fuck those guys. 

Terrible things are happening here. Don’t understand it. Don’t believe half the things I saw. Doctors talking about dream therapy going too deep, finding something that had been waiting for them in the mountain. People are being hurt and Murkoff is making money.

It needs to be exposed.”

Coco didn’t know what to think about this email but she knew one thing. She had a new job to take. A new scoop for the paper and to make her boss happy, and she was NOT going to let this opportunity slip through her fingers.


	2. Little pig

“Can’t be far off now.” Coco said as she drove down the dirt road towards the asylum. 

“Ugh, tired.” Coco mumbled to herself since it was late at night. 

Coco drove down the road and finally, after an hour drive, she arrived at the asylum. 

“There she is, Mount massive. Ain't creepy at all.” 

As Coco drove closer the radio she was listening to suddenly started to become staticy. 

“Surprised it didn’t drop sooner.”

She pulled in since the front gate was open for some reason and parked her jeep. 

“Security booth seems empty.” Coco said as she pulled in.

Coco put her jeep in park and looked in the passenger seat at her camera. 

“I sure hope that source wasn't pulling my leg. I don’t know about that dream therapy shit but if patients are being abused then I’m gonna get to the bottom of it.” Coco picked up her camera and the battery's for the night vision mode and slipped one in. 

Coco turned on her camera. 

“This is Coco Adel. Audio test…….alright…...night vision is working fine…...let's go.” Coco opened the door to her jeep and got out. Not bothering to take her keys with her or to lock the door. 

Coco looked at the security booth. “Hello. My name is Coco Adel, I’m a journalist.” No response.

Coco went inside the booth and confirmed her suspicion. The booth was empty. 

Suddenly she heard a noise. She looked outside to see the gate that was open before suddenly close. 

“Well that’s just great.” Coco mumbled to herself. Coco then walked towards the building. 

“Spooky. Well the lights are on.” Coco noted when she saw someone in one of the windows. 

“There’s someone up there.” Coco brought her camera up and zoomed in but the person ran off and the light in that window went out. 

“*Sigh* Okey, not anymore.”

“Well, time to do this.” Coco mumbled to herself. She pointed her camera at the building. 

“Voice over video log 1. Start to feel sick just looking at this place, mount massive asylum, shut down amid scandal and government secrecy in 1971 but was reopened by Murkoff in 2009 under the guise of a charitable organization. Cell phone reception cut out a mile out. Murkoff has a long history of disguising profit as charity. Whatever they thought they could get out of this place has to be big. This might be the story that breaks the basterds.”

Coco looked around the front of the building and noticed something strange. 

“Heavy duty vehicles? For an asylum? It’s not just prisoner transport. (Coco notices the tire marks on the ground from the trucks.) Looks like they got here in a hurry.”

Coco looked at the back of the trucks and saw a logo on the back.

“Merks. These can’t be transportation. Where are they now?” Coco wondered as she recorded the trucks. She then noticed on top of the trucks was some sort of device. 

“Huh, well I think i’ve found the source of the jamming.” Coco said to her camera as she recorded the devices.

 

‘I don’t know who these merks are but they seem to have gotten here in a hurry, and I don’t hear any activity inside.” Coco said to her camera.

Coco then approached the front door but when she tired to open it the door wouldn't open. Locked it would seem.

 

“Hello?” Coco then knocked on the door but nobody came. 

“Well, it IS late.” Coco said to herself. Coco then noticed an intercom system on the wall. 

 

“Hmmm, doesn't seem to be working. Shit. Well, there MUST be a way inside. I didn’t come all the way here just to get turned around.” 

 

Coco went to the left of the building and saw a gate that had the bottom left…….peeled back by something.

“Might be able to fit through.” Coco then got on her hands and knees and crawled through with no problem. Coco looked around and saw a back door. However, when she tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. Locked. 

“Damn it.” 

 

Coco looked around and saw what looked like her only way in. a scaffolder that led up to a open window. 

“Welp, time to do some climbing, then.” Coco mumbled to herself. After a bit of climbing she made her way to the window and climbed inside the building. As soon as she entered, the light in the room went out.

“Shit.” Coco pulled her camera up and turned her night vision mode for it on. The battery only drained when it was on night vision mode so she had to use it wisely. 

 

Coco looked around the room and saw that it was a mess. 

“Well, i’m in. the carpets torn up bad, the furniture is wrecked. Was there a riot in here?” 

Coco entered the hallway and looked to her right.

“Wow, barricades in the hallways. Hard to tell if it’s from the patients or the orderlies. If there was a riot in here, it seems to have subsided now. Doors bashed in. Bullet holes in the walls. Shit.”

Coco made sure ot get the bullet holes on camera. “Potential evidence of the orderlies or whoever was in those trucks outside began using lethal force against patients……………..gold. Fucking gold.”

Coco grinned as he recorded it all with hr camera. This story is gonna be BIG! Coco made her way around the barricades through the room across the hall, noting that it was surprisingly intact. Exiting the room she looked down the hallway.

 

“Shit.” Coco brought up her camera.

“I’ve found blood. Patient or orderlie is unknown but I will investigate. Clear signs of violence and possible lethal force used with footprints leading away.”

Coco got closer to investigate. 

“The patients are seeming to be put down with severe force. No body, which means that the body was removed or that they survived.” Coco investigated one of the rooms in the hallway, finding a company file on a desk. Coco opened it and read it out loud for the camera.

 

“Murkoff psychiatric systems. Project walrider. Patient initials WPH “Billy”. Age 19. Patient claims to have progressed to self directed lucid dream states. Morphogenetic engine activity observed at unprecedented scale. Continuing stage 4 hormone schedule. Spirometry revealed no bronchial accumulation. Hematocrit centrifuge again failed to separate erythrocytes. Highly worrisome.” Coco put the file back on the table. This was dynamite stuff. Coco reentered the hallway and followed the bloody footprints to a door that was slightly ajar. When she approached it the door closed.

“Hello?” Coco tried to open the door but it wouldn't open.

“Who’s in there damn it. Open the door.” but the door still wouldn't open.

“Shit.” Coco decide to leave whoever was in there alone. The glass door at the end of the hall was locked so she entered the only other room there was which appeared to be a break room.

There was a vent up above with the cover missing. There was also blood on the roof in front of the vent that dripped down onto the floor. Coco then smelled something foul. She turned to her left and saw a tray on a counter. On the try was a thing of soda and what looked like an intestine. 

 

“Oh god. These patients are fucked up. The fuck happened here?”

Coco looked back at the vent and decided there was no other way forward. She climbed up into the vent and crawled her way to the end of the duct. There was no cover so she turned herself around so her feet were hanging out of the vent and came out of the vent. The door to her left was locked and the hallway was barricaded so the only way forward was through a door labeled ‘library’. Coco went to the door and opened it, getting the scare of her life as a body then fell from th ceiling. 

“AHHH!” Coco let out a startled scream as the body hit the floor in front of her. Coco just stood in the hallway for a moment as she processed what just happened. Eventually she went inside the room. It was dark so she turned on the night vision mode. Coco looked at the body making sure she got it on camera. Then she noticed something.

“Wh-where’s…...where’s his head?” Coco whispered to herself. 

“I found a…..decapitated body.” She said to her camera. Coco looked around the room some more. There was another body that was headless but this time it was hanging from the ceiling. 

“And another. Believe them to be orderlies.” Coco said under heavy breaths. Coco was starting to become nervous. She had seen dead bodies before considering her job but never under circumstances like THIS!

Coco looked around some more and found a more horrifying sight. 

“Oh...oh god. Oh my god.” There was bodies everywhere in one big pile in front of a window. They were torn apart to liteiral pieces and there were heads on the book shelves. Severed heads left and right. And in the center was a man who looked like a soldier of some kind impaled on something. Coco took a step closer to get a better angle for the camera. She got a little closer and then suddenly.

“*GASP*” The solder took a big gasp of air as he was still alive. Coco jumped a bit from this. 

“They killed us……...they got out…….the variants……...you can’t fight them…….you have to hide…….you can unlock the main door…...from the security control……” The man seemed to be in extreme pain.

“Wha- what can I do to help?” Coco asked.

“You have to get the fuck out of this terrible place.” The man said.

“Let me help you.” Coco said but the man then died. Coco was at a loss for words. What the fuck just happened?! Coco decided that she had enough to hurt Murkoff and that she NEEDED to get out NOW! He said the security control so that would mean the doors are controlled vea a magnetic lock system. Coco ran out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her as she entered the hallway. From the hallway she could see the main lobby through the glass. She could see a few dozen bodies down there. 

 

Coco went down the hallway and turned left. There was a barricade but there was a small bit of space which she could shimi her way through. Coco approached the barricade and tried to shimi through when suddenly…..

 

“Little pig.” Out of nowhere she heard a voice say that and a hand grab her by the throat and yank her back out. Coco panicked as she was held in the air and began to flail about trying to get free, to no avail. The man was fat and had an iron grip and his face looked like someone took a cheese grater to it. The man’s eyes were full of hate and insanity. The man then threw Coco through the glass and Coco fell down to the lobby below. Coco landed on ground with a thud. 

Coco’s body hurt all over and she felt like she broke something from the fall. Blackness was all Coco could see for a moment. Or what felt like a moment. Coco then saw a priest when she regained a little bit of consciousness. The man was on one knee looking down at Coco.

“And who are you, then?” He asked. The man then noticed the camera that was on the ground next to Coco.

 

“Oh, I….I see. Merciful god you have sent me an apostle. Guard your life child. You have a calling.” Coco then lost consciousness again.


	3. Freedom?

Coco eventually regained consciousness and got up off the floor.

“God, my head.” Coco then saw her hat on the ground and picked it up and put it back on her head. 

Coco looked around the room and saw all the death around her. All the dead bodies of the orderlies. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck……...oooohhhhhh fuck.” Coco felt like she would throw up any second now. 

“I’m gonna get the fuck outta here.”

Coco brought up her camera and started to record again.

“I’m on the lower level. Thrown down by some psycho…………..more gore. It’s hard to tell who we’re dealing with here. Patients or orderlies, it seems to be a mixture of both.” Coco then lowered her camera

“Fucking psychos.” 

Coco took another look at the bodies scattered around the main lobby. 

“Security never had a chance.”

 

Coco then noticed a file on the table in the main lobby. She picked it up and read it for the camera. 

 

“Project Walrider again. Different patient, CLW ‘Walker’. 32 years of age. Morphogenic engine activity plateaued at roughly 2000 ppm. Unsafe to progress beyond stage three hormone schedule. Spirometry revealed light to medium bronchial accumulation. MRI scans consistent with patients reported dreams. Walker was interviewed in restraints, following his self inflicted mutilations. Restraints have had to be altered to accommodate his enormous size.”

“The big guy upstairs then.” Coco said to herself, then kept reading. 

 

“He claims that the skin ripped from his forehead allows for a truer way of seeing.” The rest of the file talks about his military background and that more restraints are recommended.

Coco put the file back down. “Is he the one who’s been doing this then? Chris walker, ex military.” Coco looked around some more of the first floor and turned a corner and saw a patient in a wheelchair. Coco kept her distance as she recorded him.

“I seem to have encountered a patient, twitching. Can’t imagine that he’s one of the perpetrators responsible for any of the chaos caused here. He looks uninjured. I’m gonna keep my distance.” Coco left and looked around some more of the first floor and found a bathroom. There wa blood showing from one of the stalls. Coco held her breath and slowly opened the stall. Inside was a dead body sitting on the toilet and above him was the word ‘Witness.’ 

“Fuck.” Coco held up her camera to record the body.

“This is Coco Adel, audio log 2. I’m beat to all hell. Think i’ve cracked some ribs. Almost died to a deformed giant who looks like someone did a number to his head with a cheese grater. He threw me through the glass wall and knocked me unconscious, but I woke up and there was a man. A man with the face of a alcoholic kiddie fiddler in a holy priest outfit. Called me an apostille. Not a job I asked for. And he’s got words like this, written in blood everywhere.” Coco lowered her camera and left the bathroom. 

 

Eventually she found the security room. Coco rushed to the door and turned the knob ut it wouldn't budge. Then Coco noticed that there was a card scanner next to the door and Coco realized she would need a keycard to open this door. 

“Fuck, should've known it wouldn't be that easy.”

Coco knew the other bodies she had seen did NOT have a card on them, she saw their bodies. The only other place she hasn't gone was the way that one guy in the wheelchair was. Coco knew she had no choice but to try to slip past him. 

Returning to where he was, Coco attempted to slip past him. As Coco got in front of him, she then noticed his face. Coco began to record him. 

 

“Oh my god.” Coco mumbled. The man seemed to have had gone through some intense physical abuse. His ribs were visible and his eyes seemed to be missing. Coco continued to the room at the end of the hall. Poking her head around the corner of the door, she saw three patients watching a dead channel on the tv. 

 

“This is Coco Adel, audio log 3.” Coco whispered to herself. “There’s a crowd of broken men, watching the tv who look like patients. They’ve survived whatever happened here, though it doesn't look like anyone's home.”

Coco knew she needed to keep moving. She entered the room.

“Hello?” no response. The three men don’t seem aware of anything around them at all. Coco went around them to the door that led to the other side of a barricade that was in front of the guy in the wheelchair. There was a door across the hall. Coco entered the room and looked around. There were bodies everywhere and it was starting to get to Coco. Coco looked around the room at the bodies and saw a keycard around the neck of one of the corpses. Coco immediately snatched it and rushed out of the room. Coming back to the guy in the wheelchair she again tried to sneak past him. However, when she got close the man jumped up and leaped out of his chair at Coco, startling her. The man tackled her to the ground and wrapped his hands around her neck. 

 

“THE DOCTORS IS DEAD! RIPPED THEM CLEAN! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!” the man screamed. Coco was able to get her foot on his chest and push him off her. The man fell back and curled up in a ball and began to cry.

“The hell of me!”

Coco got up off the floor and a part of her felt sorry for the bastard. Coco rushed back to the security control as fast as she could and used the card to get in. Coco sat down in the chair in front of the computer and got to work. Coco didn’t know how to use this but how hard could it be? As Coco was about to start she noticed something in the corner of her eye. She looked at a screen that showed live camera feed in what had to be the basement. The feed showed the priest guy from before looking at the camera and pulling a lever, and the power then went out.

 

“Motherfucker!” Coco said under her breath.

Coco then heard heavy footsteps coming her way. Coco looked through the glass window and saw the big guy Chris walker coming to the door.

“Oh fuck, ohhhh fuck. I should be safe in here, right?” Coco whispered to herself. Then Chris started ramming against the door. Each ram put the fear of god in Coco. Coco crouched down next to the door and then door suddenly was rammed off the hinges and fell to the floor and in came Walker. Coco immediately ran out of the room and sprinted down the hallway. She came to some stairs that led down and ran down them to were had to be the basement. The door was wide open and she slammed it shut behind her. Coco then noticed that she couldn't hear Walker following her anymore. Must of lost him.

 

Coco looked around the flooded basement and saw on the wall some arrows pointing further into the basement. They were labeled ‘storage room’, ‘Engine room’, and ‘Machine room’. Coco decided that if she wanted to get the power back on, she needed to head down deeper into the basement. 

“Shit, it’s dark down here.” Coco mumbled to herself as she turned on the night vision mode to her camera. Coco wondered deeper into the basement and entered a room. In the middle was a machine.

“These look like the controls.” 

Coco walked up and inspected the screen and saw what she needed to do. She needed to reactivate 2 gas pumps and a main breaker before she could turn the power back on. Coco looked around and noticed there were bodies here too without heads. 

 

“Walker’s doing. Which means he’s been down here.” Coco decided to get the power on fast as to not stick around for when walker comes back. Coco looked around and found a door labeled ‘pump room’ and entered it only to find one pump machine. Turning it on Coco sighed. 

“One down, two ta go.” Leaving the room, Coco heard a noise. She looked and saw that one of the door’s was being rammed against. 

“Shit!” 

 

Coco rushed to the corner of the room and hid. Coco watched as the door was rammed down and a man with a two by four came out. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuck.” Coco whispered to herself. Coco the maneuvered her way around to the other pump room and activated it after that she ran out of the room. The man went it that room to investigate, giving Coco a chance to get to the main breaker. Finding it, she flipped the switch. Coco then returned to the machine with the screen and pushed the button and the light’s came back on. Coco turned off her night vision mode to save battery power and turned around. The man was behind her and the second she turned around he smacked her full force with the piece of wood. The impact knocked her sunglasses off her head and broke them. Coco looked back up at the man who raised both his arms for a mighty swing. Coco took advantage and punched him in the nuts. The man bent over in pain and Coco pushed him out of the way and ran for her life out of the basement. Coco looked behind her to see the man following her but he stopped when she made it to the door. He then turned around and left. Coco let out a sigh of relief and went back to the security room. 

 

“Fuck this place.” Coco said out loud as she went inside the security room. Coco sat down in the chair and began to try to open the doors when suddenly…..

 

“Ghaaa!” Coco was surprised as someone grabbed her by the back of her hair and yanked her head back. Coco was forced to look up and saw a syringe be lifted above her head and be thrusted into her shoulder. It’s contents, being injected into her body. Coco was let go and she leaned against the controls as her head started to pound. 

“I’m sorry my child. I didn’t want to do this to you.” It was the priest. 

“What did you do to me?” Coco asked as she felt the effects of what had to be a sedative. 

“But you can’t leave. Not yet. There is some much yet for you to witness.” The man said and he turned Coco around and cupped her face. He then, as her body began to become weak, moved her to face the screens. On the camera screens she could see another area with what looked like soldiers entering it. The soldiers almost immediately started to be lifted up in the air and thrown around and dragged out of the camera frame. They were ripped to pieces. 

“See? Can you see it? Our lord, the Walrider, tearing his truth into the unbelievers. The only way out of this place is the truth.”

“What….what the hell am I looking at?” Coco mumbled to herself as she watched the camera screen of the soldiers dying. Coco then lost consciousness as she felt the priest lift her up on his shoulder.


End file.
